


The Greatness He Knows

by archangelbaby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Dark Tom Riddle, Hogwarts, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Possessive Tom Riddle, Protective Tom Riddle, Slytherin Harry, Torture, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelbaby/pseuds/archangelbaby
Summary: During the year 1943, Harry Evans moves back to England to join Hogwarts in his 6th year. There he meets Tom Riddle, and discovers power and greatness that he didn’t know he had. But will he be afraid to use it, or will Tom Riddle show his prince on the ways of the dark side?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the first chapter of my new fic! this story has been on my mind for a long time and I’m finally starting to write it down! I hope you guys enjoy and keep reading! 
> 
> ‘Sorting Hat’  
> $Parseltongue$

Harry could feel eyes on him as he walked in with the first years. He knew he definitely looked out of place as he would be starting his 6th year. He sighed as he remembered why he was at Hogwarts now, finally back in Britain after almost 9 years. Harry turns his attention back to the front where a man with shoulder-length brownish-gray hair, and bright purple robes started to call out names to the first year students. If he can remember correctly that must be Dumbledore who is the transfiguration professor here. 

Harry doesn’t listen much as his name won’t be called for a while. He lets his eyes roam around the Great Hall and notices the ceiling is dark with stars shining brightly back at him. It must be charmed to look like the outdoors sky. Harry always loved the nighttime, the peacefulness, and darkness. 

He looks back towards the front and notices there are still a few nervous first years standing in front of him. Harry can see the four different tables around them, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. From what he’s heard from the students at his old school he would probably be in Hufflepuff, as he tended to be shy and not really outspoken. Growing up in the orphanage tended to do that to most people, especially if you were as small as Harry is. 

Harry looks at the tables to his right, but he can feel someone staring at him. He turns his head and connects with a pair of dark blue eyes. Those eyes belong to the most beautiful person Harry has ever seen. Dark brown, practically black hair that is fixed perfectly, high cheekbones, pale skin. Harry looks back up to his eyes and can see the curiosity in them, even though the perfectly masked face of boredom. A slim eyebrow rises at Harry direction and he quickly looks away with a small blush. He can’t believe how hot that man was, and he already made him blush so quickly. 

Harry looks back to the front and puts on a blank face. He can see there is one more first year who gets sorted to Ravenclaw before the Headmaster stands up. 

“I welcome all new first years, and I hope you have a good education here at Hogwarts. I can see you are all wondering about the student still standing,” says Headmaster Dippet. 

Every pair of eyes who weren’t already on Harry turns to look at him. He hates the attention and wants this done as quickly as possible, so he can go back to not being noticed. Just the way he likes it. 

“He is a transferred student from Beauxbatons who will be in his 6th year. I know it is rare to have transfer students this late in their education, but I will let him explain his story if he wants later,” the Headmaster says. He sits back down and looks at Professor Dumbledore to have him continue. 

Harry sees Dumbledore look at the bottom of the list before he calls out, “Hadrian Evans.” 

Harry inwardly sighs in relief. He prefers to be called Hadrian by those who don’t know him personally or until he gives certain people permission to call him Harry. He walks to the front of the tables and sits down in the stool. Harry can see everyone staring at him as this big hat is sat on his head.

‘Hello Mr. Evans. You have a very curious head I can see. But what house should you belong to hmm?’

Harry almost startled when he heard the voice in his head, but quickly realized it must be the sorting hat. 

‘Um, hello Mr. Hat.’ Harry has no idea if that is his name or if he should talk to the hat at all. 

‘Very interesting indeed. A hungry thirst for knowledge, and very loyal to the people close to you. But I believe greatness is something that will come from you, you will face great challenges coming up but greatness will come from them.’

Harry wanted to ask what challenges he would face, but he doubts the Sorting Hat would tell him.

‘Yes, this greatness will come if you belong to this house.’ “SLYTHERIN!”

Harry was shocked to say the very least. What would he do in the Slytherin house, and what challenges would bring him greatness? 

Harry stands up, takes off the hat and sets it on the stool, and makes his way over to his new table. The Slytherins are politely clapping for their new classmate in their house. Harry noticed the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were also clapping, while the Gryffindors were barely clapping. 

Harry takes an open seat where it looks like most of the other 6th years were. Some were staring at him in curiosity, others in boredom, most of skepticism. They are probably wondering what a skinny, shy, weak looking boy is doing in their house. Harry doesn’t pay any attention to them and turns to look at the Headmaster who is making a few announcements. Some about staying away from the Forbidden Forest, doing well in school, and to stay strong during this war.

When he announces it's time to eat, a bunch of food appears in front of them. Harry turns looks at all the food and decides on something simple with a small salad with some chicken on it. He was never a big eater and that's probably why he is so small. It could also be from his relatives and the orphanage, but Harry blamed all of them. 

He looks down as he eats, not wanting people to notice him. He still can’t believe he is a snake, maybe he shouldn’t be surprised as he did have that special gift. But no one knows about it, and he plans on no one knowing. He notices that not many people are talking around him and he wonders why. Maybe everyone else is just quiet as well. Or maybe it's something else. 

He can feel eyes on him again, so he looks up from under his long black eyelashes and black fringe. His hair is black, curly to the point of being unruly, and down to his shoulders. He has been mistaken as a girl multiple times because of his more feminine looks. Harry honestly doesn’t care, he is just glad he doesn’t need his glasses anymore. 

When he looks up he can see the pair of dark blue eyes on him again. Harry wonders why he keeps staring at him, he isn’t someone to stare at. But Harry can barely contain a shudder from that gaze. Although he can’t stop the blush from rising again. What he doesn't’ expect are those dark eyes to darken even more with something Harry can’t understand at his blush. 

“So Hadrian, why did you move here?” asks a voice in front of him. Harry breaks the stare and turns to the voice that spoke. It came from a boy with pale skin and platinum blond hair. “My name is Abraxas Malfoy.” He sticks his hand out in front of him, and Harry hesitantly shakes it. 

Abraxas smiles and repeats his question, “So why did you move? I heard Beauxbatons was a good school.”

Harry just shrugs, he doesn’t want to tell them the reason he moved. He’s afraid of what they will think when they find out he comes from an orphanage. They would probably shun him for not being a pureblood, not that he wouldn’t mind being left alone. He just doesn’t want to get bullied or hurt. 

“Oh come on, you can tell us. We Slytherins are family, we won’t go telling if you don’t want us to. I’m Avery Lestrange by the way,” says the boy next to Harry. 

Harry takes a deep breath and decides what could happen. If they are going to not talk to him or anything, so be it. And if he gets bullied by them, then hopefully he could handle it. He always has had to take care of himself. 

“Well, the orphanage I was in, in France, burned down. We were supposed to be moved to another orphanage in France, but none would take me as I would be at school anyways for most of the year. I got a letter from Headmaster Dippet saying Hogwarts would take me, so I was moved to an orphanage in England,” Harry said quietly. He hates his story, hates how he’s from an orphanage where no one wants him. 

“An orphanage in France, but you have an English accent,” comments some girl a few seats away. Harry didn’t realize half of the table was listening. 

He just shrugs. “I was born in England, but my mother died when I was young so I went to live with m-my r-relatives. They didn’t want me, so they dropped me off at the muggle police station and I was moved to France. I guess I didn’t lose my accent from when I was young,” he says.

Harry really hopes no one notices he stuttered over when he mentioned his relatives. He can still feel scars from where he was hit, he was there for almost six years before they decided to get rid of him. 

Harry looks down at his plate, he knows he’s said too much. Harry didn’t want to state his childhood to the whole table his first day, but something just made him want to say it for some reason. He just wants dinner to be finished so he can go hide in bed away from everyone. 

“What was it like to live with mugg-” someone starts to ask him, but it was interrupted by a smooth but command voice saying, “Nott, no more questions. If Hadrian wants to talk, he will bring it up on his own time.”

Harry looks up to find the rescuing voice and sees it belongs to the boy with dark blue eyes. Harry can almost not call him a boy, he looks like he is practically a man already. Harry looks into his eyes again and gets almost lost in them. He tries to show the thankfulness at telling them no more questions, Harry doesn’t even know what he would have answered. No way is he telling anyone that he was abused. 

The dark haired man nods his head slightly to acknowledge Harry. There is something still in his eyes that Harry can’t distinguish. But the look makes Harry shudder this time, and he can’t stop it. There is just something about him, Harry can feel the darkness that surrounds him. He’s grown up to be near mostly light wizards at Beauxbatons, but this darkness is drawing him in. It scares him. 

“Oh come on Tom, we just want to know where he’s from,” says the boy who must be Nott. 

A dark look from the dark-eyed boy, Tom, immediately makes Nott and the rest of the boys around them shut up and look down at their plates. Interesting. What kind of power does Tom hold over everyone? Harry can tell the power must be very strong, he can feel it rolling off him. It makes him want to submit and look down at his plate as well. But he just keeps staring at Tom with curiosity. 

The intense gaze focuses back on him, those eyes hold an immense power that Harry is being drawn into. They hold promises of revenge, greatness, and possession. They make Harry just question more, and want to get to know this boy. 

Their stare is interrupted by the rest of the tables around them getting up to go to bed for the night. The Slytherins including Harry and Tom stand and walk towards the Great Hall’s doors. When they reach the end of the tables, a tall shadow comes up next to Harry. He turns to see to see Tom standing next to him. 

“I’m Tom Riddle, house perfect. I am to show you to the Slytherin common rooms to make sure you aren’t lost,” he says. He sticks out his hand as he introduces himself. 

Harry looks up and really sees how tall Tom is, or maybe he really is just short. “I’m Hadrian Evans,” Harry says. He shakes Tom’s outreached hand and when their hands connect, Harry can’t contain the gasp of shock. 

Around them, both of their magic raises and flares behind them before it starts to interact with each other. It feels stronger then Harry has ever felt his magic before, and he can also feel how powerful and dark Tom’s magic is. His knees almost buckle with the sheer force of their magic together like that. But the feeling, it feels so good and amazing. He wants more, needs more.

He can barely contain the whimper of disappointment when they both pull their hands away before something big happens. Like accidentally destroying the Great Hall. Luckily all of the students have left the hall and headed for their dorms. 

Harry feels weak yet so much stronger than he ever has. He doubts he can mask the shock on his face, as Tom has shock written all over his face too. He is staring at Harry with disbelief and amazement. At Harry or because of what happened, he doesn’t know. But Harry can tell Tom wants to touch him again to see if that feeling will come back because Harry knows he wants it again. 

“T-tom, I’m sorry, I don’t know what just happened,” I whisper, feeling like I should say something and break whatever this was, as much as I don’t want to. 

Tom blinks a few times as if to shake off whatever he was thinking. He straightens up and puts on a blank mask. One that looks like he has practiced and mastered. But Harry can still see something in his dark blue eyes, something almost possessive. 

“It’s fine Hadrian, let’s head to the dungeons now. It’s almost curfew,” says Tom. He points towards the door so Harry starts to walk with Tom right next to him. 

They walk in complete silence the whole way down to the dungeons, but it isn’t a bad silence even though both a wondering what just took place. Harry desperately wants to reach over and grab the strong looking hand that's next to his to experience that feeling again, but he doubts Tom would want that. They reach a wall that is completely blank, two paintings surrounding it on each side. Both of the paintings have snakes around the border of them. 

“Argentum anguis,” speaks Tom, and suddenly the stones move away to show a small corridor that must lead to the common room. 

Tom leads them inside where there are a couple Slytherins sitting in chairs talking or playing chess. Everyone becomes silent when they enter the room, all looking between Tom and Harry. Tom ignores all of them and continues to lead Harry towards some stairs. They pass a couple of doors as they walk by, but they finally reach a door and Tom enters without knocking. 

Inside are four, four-poster beds all facing towards a fireplace in the middle of the room. They have green curtains surrounding the bed, and the quilts are silver and green. Next to each bed is a table and on the other side a desk and chair for homework and studying. There is a dresser next to each bed as well meant for each other their clothes. Off to the side is a door that must lead to the bathroom. There are no windows because they are in the dungeons, but it is lit with candles and is warm and comfy. Harry sees his trunk and his familiars cage next to one of the beds. It must be his. Harry is glad the cage is covered with a sheet, he doesn’t want anyone to know yet that his familiar is a snake, let alone that he can talk to the snake. 

“I hope these rooms are to your liking, if you have any questions please find me and ask,” says Tom. Harry can feel his eyes on him as he moves into the room towards his bed. He can see all the trunks and notices that they are Malfoys, Notts, and Lestrange. But not TR’s.

“Do you not stay in these rooms? I thought you were a 6th year as well,” asks Harry. He looks back at Tom and sees something in his stare that makes him almost want to apologize for what he said for some reason. 

But before he can Tom answers, “I am a perfect, so I have my own rooms.”

Harry nods in understanding as he sits down on his bed, it is really comfy compared to the orphanages, and even more than Beauxbatons. 

“Thank you for showing me the way here, and I’m sorry for whatever happened earlier,” Harry apologizes again. 

Tom just shakes his head. “No need Hadrian, I hope you have a good night's sleep, and I’ll meet you in the common room tomorrow morning to lead you back to the Great Hall, and to your classes for the first day of classes.”

Harry smiles, “Thanks, goodnight Tom.” Tom nods his head and a small smirk appears on his lips.

“Goodnight Hadrian.” With that, he closes the doors and Harry lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. It’s almost like it takes a lot out of him to be near such power. 

Harry yawns from the long day. He makes sure the door is closed before moving towards the end of his bed. He moves the sheet and unlocks the door to his familiar's cage. 

$Hello Caligo, sssorry you had to sstay in the cage ssso long$ hisses Harry. 

The venomous Black Adder snake hisses softly as it slides out of its cage and up Harry’s arm. 

$It iss fine Massster, I know I musst not be found here at thiss new ssschool$ hisses the pure black snake. It’s uncommon for Death Adders to be found in this region, but Caligo is a magical snake that feeds off of Harry’s magic because of them being familiars. He reaches about 4 feet in length, a foot longer than they usually are supposed to be, and he is still growing. 

Death Adders are one of the most venomous snakes in the world with one of the quickest strikes in the world. Caligo must never be known that he is here because even though he is Harry’s familiar he would never be allowed to be kept with how dangerous he is. But Harry loves him as Caligo has been one of Harry’s longest and only friends. 

$Yesss, they can’t know as you are too dangerouss to the sstudentss. Alsso they musst never know I’m a parsseltongue. Who knowss how they would react$ Hisses Harry softly as he sits down on his bed. His familiar curls up on his lap as Harry starts to stroke the scales along its triangle head. 

$They would fear you, asss you are very powerful Masster. Yess we musst keep it a ssecret until you are ready to ssshow them your power$ hisses Caligo. 

Harry rolls his eyes at his familiar, as Caligo is always going on about this power Harry has. Whatever power it is he is yet to find it, and he is definitely not as powerful as Tom. 

Harry chuckles, $Whatever you ssay Caligo$ Harry conjures up a big rat for his snake and holds the tail while it swings in front of his familiars face. 

$Ah, food. Thank you Masster$ Caligo reaches up and snatches up the rat in his mouth, quicker than Harry can almost see. 

$Your welcome Caligo, now I musst pack and head to bed sssoon. You can sssleep at the end of my bed asss long asss the curtainss sstay closssed. I can’t let the other boyss in the dormsss ssee you yet. Tomorrow I will let you go outsside to hunt before classs, and after dinner I will come get you for bed$ Harry says. 

Harry sets his familiar down on the bed while he gets up to unpack. His mind is on Tom and what happened earlier. Merlin that feeling was amazing, he wants it right now and forever more. He wonders how Tom felt during it, and if he thought it was as amazing as Harry thinks. 

Whatever it was Harry can’t think about it too long, as the day's events are getting to him. After he unpacks he gets ready for bed. He slides into the warms sheets, making sure the curtains are closed around his bed and a sticking and silencing charm around them. Caligo’s cage is on the table next to Harry’s bed with the curtains around them, so in the morning Harry can put his familiar in their without anyone seeing if they are still in the room. Harry wonders why none of the boys have come to bed yet, but they must just be talking still in the common room. 

Harry closes his eyes and almost falls asleep with the warm presence of his familiar by this legs, thought of Tom, and wonder about the year to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! New chapter up! Thank you so much for all the kudos and feedback! I enjoy the comments so much and hearing what you guys think! Sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoy! Thanks!

It’s the next morning and Harry is heading down towards the common room where Tom said he would be waiting for him. He has Caligo secretly wrapped around his arm, his cloak a little big so no one can see him. He promised his familiar he would release him outside during the day, he just hopes Tom gives them time to do that. 

Harry walks down the stairs and sees that the room is mostly empty except for a few students who are waiting for friends to go down to breakfast. Most already be down there eating. He sees Tom sitting in a chair by the fireplace reading a book. He looks so beautiful with the fire reflecting off his face, and the feel of his power around him is almost overwhelming. 

Harry walks over towards Tom and Tom looks up at him as if he would sense Harry coming. Harry blushes a little when he sees Tom’s eyes looking him over from head to toe. He doesn’t understand why though. 

“Hello Tom, thank you for waiting for me,” says Harry as he comes to stand next to Tom’s chair. 

Tom places his book in his school bag before standing up. Harry has to turn his head up to look him in the face, he is so much taller than Harry is. 

“Good morning Hadrian, did you have a good night's sleep?” asks Tom.

Harry smiles a little and nods. “Oh yes, the beds here are really comfortable. They are better than what I am used to.”

Something dark passes through Tom’s eyes at what he said, but it was replaced determination. “Well I’m glad, I hope you will forever be able to sleep somewhere comfortable from now on,” he says. 

Harry smiles sadly and nods. “So do I, but I’m sure the new orphanage I have to go to during next summer won’t have as comfortable beds. Just once more though because once I’m 17 I’m going to try to find a place of my own,” Harry says. Harry hates how he has to go to another orphanage one more time before he is finally free. He is always treated like crap at the orphanage because of how he looks and how small he is. Sometimes he just really hates muggles.

The dark look comes back in Tom’s eyes. It scares Harry yet almost draws him in as if to see what Tom is going to do with that look. 

Before Harry knows what is happening Tom is grabbing his hand, his arm with Caligo on it. The same feeling from yesterday comes back, their magic starts to whip around and move together about the common room. It’s not as intense, but still as intoxicating. Tom kisses it slightly which causes Harry to blush. He can see the anger, determination, and is that possessiveness in his eyes?

“I promise you Hadrian that you will never have to face discomfort of any kind as long as I can help it, even at your new orphanage,” says Tom. Something clicks and settles in their magic, and Harry realizes that an Unbreakable Vow was just made. As long as it’s in Tom’s power, Harry will never face discomfort. Why would Tom do something like that?

“H-how could you promise something like that? It’s hard to fix whatever will happen at the orphanage if you aren’t there with me,” says Harry. His thoughts are a little jumbled up and blurry, this constant feeling of intense power between them is making him feel a little giddy. 

Tom smirks and kisses his hand again before letting go. “You will see, and I don’t regret what I said. I promise you, Hadrian,” he says. 

Harry lets his arm drop down to his side, forgetting about Caligo on his arm. He hears an angry hiss coming from his arm and his eyes widen. Surely there's no way that Tom didn’t hear that hiss. 

Harry looks back up at Tom and sees the confusion and interest in his eyes. “Harry, did your arm just hiss?”

Harry shakes his head slowly but cringes when he hears an angry hiss coming from his arm again. Caligo is probably mad about being swung around so much and hungry. Harry sighs, knowing that there's no way out of this. He just hopes that Tom won’t freak out. 

He lifts his arm and pulls back his sleeve of his school cloak to show Caligo. Caligo immediately starts to slither up his arm so he can glare at Harry in the eyes. $Masster, ssstop sswinging me around and feed me$

Harry looks at his familiar a little guiltily, $I apologize Caligo, I will feed you in a bit. But what did I sssay about being quiet when we aren’t alone?$

$I know, but I could ssenssse everyone elsse wass gone from the room. The only persson left, who you were talking too is alsso a ssspeaker$ His familiar curls around his neck before closing his eyes. 

Harry looks at his familiar in shock before look up towards Tom. Is Tom a speaker aswell? Harry looks up towards the said man and sees he is being looked at with shock and awe as well. How does Caligo know, and is it even true? Harry looks around the common room as well and notices that everyone is indeed gone. 

Harry looks back towards Tom and says, $You are a sspeaker asss well?$ Harry asks Tom who is still just looking at him in awe. 

Tom blinks a few times and nods slowly. $I am. How did your familiar know? More importantly, how are you a sspeaker. I thought I wasss the only one left$

Harry shrugs, careful not to jostle Caligo too much. $I don’t know how he knowss, he iss alwayss saying interessting sstuff. And asss to how I’m taking, I’m not ssure either. I thought I wass the only one. I found out when I met a sssmall garden ssnake at the orphanage. Then a few yearss later I met Caligo, my familiar$

Tom just shakes his head and keeps staring at me with this awe in his eyes. It makes him a little uncomfortable and he can’t help the blush that rises onto his cheeks. Harry feels like he is blushing all the time from Tom now. 

“This is quite interesting, I must figure out how ,” Tom almost whispers to himself in English. “Come, let’s go let your familiar outside and then head to breakfast. We do have classes this morning and I would like some breakfast before it starts,” he says to Harry. 

Harry nods before unwrapping Caligo from his neck and moves him to his arm again. Even if Tom knows, he doesn’t want anyone to find out yet. Tom may be a speaker and be accepting, he doubts anyone else will even if they are in the house of snakes. 

Tom offers his arm to Harry and Harry smiles up at him before wrapping his arm around Tom’s muscular one. He feels like a woman who is hanging off a powerful purebloods arm, and for some reason, he doesn’t hate it. Maybe it’s because it's Tom’s arm. 

They head out of the common room and head up towards the main floor of the castle. Harry can’t help but smile a little as they pass people in the halls. He can see jealous, anger, and confusion in a lot of other people's eyes as they see them pass. Harry looks up at Tom and sees his face is masked into a perfect facade of blankness. Harry decides to mask his face into blankness too and so he looks forwards to stare blankly at the people they pass. They must look very intimidating as most people are now getting looks of fear on their face before looking away quickly. 

Tom leads them to the main doors and outside. They walk a little away from the door into some grass. Harry lets go of Tom’s arm and kneels down and pulls up his sleeve. Caligo slithers off his arm into the grass. $Sstay sssafe Caligo, I will come get you asss the ssun isss ssetting tonight right here. Have fun hunting$

His familiar bows and thanks him before slithering off into the grass to find food. Harry chuckles before standing up and walking back over to Tom. Tom offers Harry his arm again and Harry gratefully accepts it. 

“Thank you, Tom. I’ve never meet another speaker. I always had to keep Caligo a secret because I’m afraid someone will take him when they find out I can speak Parseltongue,” says Harry. 

Tom stops walking and turns to looks down into Harry’s eyes. “I have never met another speaker either, and it would be kind of hypocritical of me to tell anyone of Caligo because I have my own snake. Her name is Nagini and I got her last year. She stays hidden unless I need her because of the same reason,” says Tom. 

Harry smiles up at him and chuckles. “Is your snake as bossy as mine? Sometimes I feel Caligo thinks he is the master in our bond.”

Tom smirks. “I’m afraid yes, she can be very motherly. She is still rather small but growing every day. And one day she will almost too big to even think about carrying when she is full grown,” says Tom.

Harry giggles. “A motherly snake, I would love to meet her! If that’s ok with you,” says Harry. 

Tom smiles, and Harry thinks it's the first time Harry’s actually seen him smile yet. Even though it’s not even been a day. “That would be fine Hadrian, I’m sure she would love you,” says Tom.

“Please, call me Harry. Only people who I trust call me Harry,” says Harry shyly.

Tom looks at him in surprise. “You trust me?”

Harry nods his head. “Yes, so far you’ve been only kind to me. You haven’t given me a reason to not trust you,” he says. 

Tom nods, “Then ok Harry, let’s go inside and get breakfast.” Harry and Tom start to walk back inside and to the Great Hall for breakfast. They are a little late compared to the other Slytherin’s yet still earlier than most of the Gryffindors. Together they head towards their table and they take a seat next to each other. Harry can feel a blush on his cheeks from when they walked in because almost everyone was looking at them. He isn't used to that much attention. 

“Good morning Tom, Harry. I hope we weren’t too loud getting up this morning,” says Abraxas. 

Harry shakes his head. “No, I couldn’t hear you but thank you,” he says. 

Tom glares at the three boys who Harry shares a room with. “It better stay that way,” says Tom. Malfoy, Nott, and Lestrange all look at him with fear and nod before looking down at their plate. Harry frowns in confusion at the interaction. 

Just then Professor Slughorn comes towards their part of the table with their timetables for class. “Good morning boys, I have your schedules for you. Glad I’ll be seeing you for potions this morning,” he says. 

Tom nods and smiles. Besides for this morning, Harry has never seen Tom smile, so why would he smile to this professor? 

“Good morning Professor, what will we be learning this morning in class?” asks Tom. 

Slughorn just chuckles and shakes his head. “That will be a secret for now. I’m sure you boys will enjoy the lesson. Now here you go,” he says as he starts to hand out the schedules. As Harry receives his timetable, Slughorn says, “Ah Hadrian, you must be the new student. I’m glad to see I will see you in potions this year.”

Harry smiles at him, “Yes, it is one of my favorite subjects.”

Slughorn smiled back, “That is good to hear my boy. You know, you have very unique eyes, very unique green. I have only seen one's like them once in my years. It was very long ago, I wonder what happened to her,” he says but he starts to whisper the end as if talking to himself. 

Harry doesn’t know what to say to that, not sure what to do when the professor comments on his eyes. He always thought they were too big and bright. 

“Um, well thank you, professor. I will see you in class,” Harry says slowly. Slughorn mumbles something before walking away. Harry looks towards his retreating figure in confusion. He wonders what that was about. He shrugs and turns back towards his breakfast. 

He picks at his breakfast, not really hungry anymore after that weird interaction. 

The table is silent until a girl with brown hair says, “I’ve never seen him act like that, he is always so upbeat and cheerful. I wonder what he was thinking.”

Harry looks at her and shrugs. He then looks over at Tom who is already looking back at him. “Is everything ok Tom?” asks Harry. 

Tom nods slowly. “Yes, just thinking. Let’s finish eating so we can head to class,” is all he says before taking a sip of his morning tea. 

They finish breakfast before all of the sixth year Slytherins stand up to head to their first hour class. Potions with Gryffindors. 

The walk to the dungeons is mostly silent beside for a few friends talking to each other. Harry is walking with his arm in Tom’s like earlier, and he can’t help but feel special somehow. He knows most people fear Tom and that he is the head of the Slytherin’s. This possession is powerful and he doesn’t want to accidentally ruin it. Sometimes bad things just happen to him. 

They enter the room and Tom leads them over to a table that is near the front. Tom pulls out Harry’s chair and Harry accepts gratefully. Tom then sits next to him and takes out a book to read while they wait. Harry wonders why Tom is being so nice to him and treating him like this. He isn’t anything amazing or not nearly as powerful or good looking as Tom. He wonders what Tom might be playing at here. Maybe it's pity for living in an orphanage. Maybe he shouldn’t have mentioned that. 

Harry is knocked out of his thoughts by the loud noise of the Gryffindors entering the potions classroom. They are laughing and shoving each other, and to Harry, it is quite annoying. Harry looks at them and notices a redhead who is being the loudest and obnoxious. He is pale with freckles covering his face. And, is that dirt on his nose? Harry rolls his eyes. 

Harry looks back towards Tom and can see that he is quite annoyed as well. His face is completely blank as he is reading but Harry can see the narrowing of his eyes and the clenched fist. 

Just then Professor Slughorn walks and says, “Good morning class. Please take your seats so we can begin. We are going to be doing something very special today. Please pull out your textbooks and then we can discuss what we will be making today.”

Harry pulls out his textbook he got at the end of last year. Since he is at the orphanage, while he was at Beauxbatons, the professors there gave him the list of books he would need for the sixth year at the end of each year. That way Harry was able to order the books before the year ended so the school would pay for them since he didn’t have any money. Harry could speak French perfectly but he always preferred to buy the books for school in English because it was sometimes easier to understand as it was his first language. It was also lucky that the books they use for Beauxbatons and Hogwarts aren’t different. 

Professor Slughorn looks around the room to see if everyone has their books but the annoying redhead from earlier hand raises up. 

Professor Slughorn looks at him and asks, “Yes? Is there a problem Mr…?”

“Um Weasley, Ron Weasley sir. I seem to have err... lost my book,” the redhead says. 

A couple of snickers are heard from around the room. How does one lose their books the first day of class? 

Slughorn nods and frowns, “Five points from Gryffindor for already losing your possessions Mr. Weasley. You might want to take better care of your stuff. For now, you may borrow a book from the cabinet over there.”

Harry watches as Weasley gets up and goes to get a book, his face red as a tomato at the snickers. Harry looks over at Tom and sees the annoyed expression on his face. He probably just wants to start making whatever they are doing. 

Once Weasley has seated again, Professor Slughorn lifts a small bottle with a molten gold color potion. “Can anyone tell me what this is?” asks the professor.

Only a few hands raise, including Harry’s and Tom’s. Slughorn calls on Tom and he says, “It is liquid luck, sir.”

Professor Slughorn smiles, “Yes, five points to Slytherin. It is liquid luck or Felix Felicis. It causes the luck of the drinker to increase so if they wish fame and fortune maybe come true. That is until the effects wear off. It is terribly tricky to make, and disastrous if you should brew it wrong. This bottle right here is, however, the prize for whoever can brew the best Draught of the Living Death in the time we have left. This can be found on page 10 of your books. Only one student before has been able to brew a potion worthy enough for this prize. Nevertheless, let the brewing commence.”

During that Harry looked towards Tom and can see the eager look in his eye. He must really want that liquid luck. Harry wonders why. Although he does smile when it is mentioned that they must brew a Draught of the Living Death. Last year at Beauxbatons his potion professor covered briefly on some tips on how to make them, and they were then bonus questions on the O.W.Ls. 

Everyone around the room starts to move about to make the potion, or at least try their best. Harry gathers his ingredients and turns to the page of his book. Harry remembers some of the tips and hopes they will help him in this challenge. It would make a good first impression of the year at the new school.

Everyone in the class starts their trial, and from what Harry can tell only a few are so far at least a little bit successful. That was including Tom and Harry. There was one Gryffindor girl whose hair was so frazzled and puffy it was hilarious.  
At one point Harry started to hum, and he can’t help it sometimes. It helps him focus while he makes potions. As he starts to stir his mind wanders a bit but not to unfocused as to mess up the potion. He thinks back to his first time making a potion. When he first heard that potions were a thing he was afraid he was going to be terrible. He never knew of magic or any of this before, so he thought he would be behind. As it turns out he is quite gifted at Potions and most of his other classes. The only one he isn’t good at is Divination. 

He refocuses when it’s time to add more ingredients. He notices he is a few steps ahead of Tom, which is weird since he thought Tom must be amazing at everything. Maybe Harry just has an advantage of learning about some tips. 

Professor Slughorn calls time and starts to walk around the room to look at everyone's attempted and to scout the best potion. He skips most of the Gryffindors without even looking into their cauldrons, and that girl with the hair seems really mad when she is skipped and not chosen. She must be some know it all or something.

He comes over to the Slytherin’s side and actually starts to nod in appreciation to some people’s. When he comes over to Tom’s and Harry’s, he smiles and says, “Ladies and gentleman, it looks like we have a clear winner.” Harry sees a small smile appear on Tom’s face but then suddenly Slughorn says, “Congratulations Mr. Evans. You have won the liquid luck. It seems as if you have an almost perfect Draught of the Living Death in the time we had.” Harry and most of the class stars at the teacher in shock. Slughorn drops a feather into Harry’s potion and it shrivels up and turns black. “Ah just perfect!”

Harry looks at the rest of the class and can see angry, jealous faces. There aren’t really any from the Slytherin’s, but most from the Gryffindors. The Weasley boy and frizzy-haired girl look the angriest and upset. What is their problem? 

Harry though is in shock, he didn’t actually think he would win it. He is definitely not the smartest here, nor the best in potions. He must have just had an advantage from his old school. He sees Tom staring at him with shock and something akin to admiration. Harry blushes before looking back at the teacher. 

“Here you go Mr. Evans, take this wisely. Now everyone please clean up your stations and you are free to go. I would like a 10-inch essay about the properties and ingredients when making sleeping potions,” says Professor Slughorn. 

Harry takes the potion and smiles softly. This might come in handy sometime. He casts a silent spell to add a chain. He slips it over his neck as a necklace to store it safely for the time being. He starts to clean his area before looking over at Tom. 

He sees Tom staring at him with a small smirk. “You know, I thought I would get that liquid luck. I’ve never been beaten in class before,” says Tom. 

Harry looks at him with a frown. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think I would win actually. Are you mad?” he says. 

Tom shakes his head. “No, if it were anyone else I would be. Although I am glad you won. It shows how smart you are, I like that,” he says. 

Harry blushes as he finishes cleaning up. “Thank you, I guess.”

Tom’s smirk grows as he offers Harry his arm again. “It is no problem. Now come, let’s head to our next class.”

Harry smiles before accepting the offered arm. He thinks that maybe this new year won’t be too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and liking! Please comment what you think as I love hearing from you guys! Any suggestions also? I hope you don’t mind that I brought Ron and Hermione in it! Will make it interesting I promise! Also this is sort of how the chapter goes in the book, but I decided to change it a little! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Ahhh I'm so sorry this took soooo long to update. I've been so stressed with school and work, I just haven't had time to write! I'll try to write more for this fic, I promise. I'm so sorry it's so short but it's hard to come up with new ideas when you haven't written in a while. The chapters will get longer hopefully! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also as for Ron and Hermione being in this time period, I've just decided I'm going to keep them in. I'm not sure for a reason as to how they got their time-wise, but I know I like them in the story. I hope you don't mind! Thanks!
> 
> "English"  
> $parseltongue$

The rest of Harry’s first week at Hogwarts has passed pretty much the same. Harry was easily passing all his classes, almost the top of their year besides for Tom. But that’s ok with Harry, Harry knows Tom is way smarter than he is. 

Speaking of Tom, just thinking about him now makes Harry sigh. He knows there is something serious going on between them. No, not a relationship, to Harry’s disappointment. It’s the feeling they get whenever they touch hands. And now it’s happening almost all the time. Tom is always offering his arm to lead Harry to a new class or a meal. Recently Tom has taken to placing his arm around Harry’s waist while they sit next to each other or kissing the back of his hand when they part to sleep. 

The feeling does things to Harry, that feeling of power and happiness. Although, it’s sometimes hard to tell if Tom is feeling the same thing. Tom always has this blank face on during class or talking to his friends. He only smiles at Harry, and sometimes it makes Harry wonder why? Why him? He isn’t special at all. Why is this happening to him?

Harry is interrupted from his thoughts by a loud splash that rings out in front of him. Harry jumps and looks up in surprise. He was currently sitting against a tree facing the great lake reading a book. Tom had some meeting, Harry guesses because he’s house perfect.

Harry looks over towards his right and sees Ron and a few other Gryffindors laughing at him. They must have thrown a stone in the water in front of him to scare him. 

“Hey Evans, scare easily? Must be because you look so much like a girl, you must act like one too,” yelled Ron towards him. 

Harry rolled his eyes and looked back down at his book. He was use to people making fun of how he looks, he learned it’s just better to ignore him. 

“Evans, you better look at your superiors when they talk. I don’t know if you’ve realized yet, but Slytherins are just dark, stupid, loser compared to us Gryffindors,” said Ron, with his nose raised in the air, probably thinking it made him look better.

Harry looked up and stared him straight in the eyes. “At least I don’t have dirt constantly on my nose. Nor am I the worst person in the whole of school at potions. It’s too bad you will probably get held behind because of your incompetence.”

Ron’s face turned bright red before it quickly turned into anger. Ron whipped out his wand and pointed it at Harry. “You freak, you will regret coming to Hogwarts in the first place,” growled Ron. Harry noticed Ron’s friends also pulled out their wands, but they looked a little more hesitant. 

Just as Ron was probably about to open his mouth to curse Harry, a voice rung out towards all the boys: “I wouldn’t utter one more word if I were you.”

Harry looks off towards the right and sees Tom walking calmly towards them. He has Nott and Malfoy following behind him. Tom has his signature blank face on, but Harry can see the storm of fury raining in his eyes. 

“Riddle, come to save your girlfriend have you?” asked Ron. Ron must not have seen the anger in Tom’s eyes, but his friends have as they all took a few steps back. Fear was clearly written on his face. 

“Weasley, perhaps you should stop talking now before you really say something you will regret,” said Tom. He had walked closer towards where Harry was still sitting, watching the interaction. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are? You think you rule the whole-” started Ron. But he stopped talking when Harry got up and started to pack away his bag. Almost acting if this confrontation wasn’t happening. It was as if Ron couldn’t believe Harry would get up in the middle of his speech. 

Harry finished packing up his stuff and walked over towards Tom. Harry smiled at him and asked, “How did your meeting go?” 

Tom smirked before replying, “It went well, although I’ve just realized some new things that need to be fixed.”  
Harry continued to smile, with a small blush appearing on his cheeks. It always seems to appear near Tom. “Anything I should be concerned with?”

Tom shook his head, “No, but if there is ever a problem, let me know immediately.”

Harry nodded, “Of course.”

Harry looked back at Ron who was staring at them in shock. He probably couldn’t believe they were just ignoring him, Harry with his back towards him, uncaring that Ron was still holding his wand. Although he knew Malfoy and Nott were watching their backs. 

Tom offered his arm to Harry. “Let us head back to the castle, it will almost be lunchtime.” Harry accepted the arm and they started to walk. 

Harry let out the breath he was holding. He usually wouldn’t be so bold and just ignore someone like that, even if it was a Gryffindor. Harry was grown up being told that ignoring questions and interrupting people was rude. That lesson was taught by his relatives. Harry shivered at the memory, which Tom, unfortunately, could feel.

“Is everything ok Harry?” Tom looked down at them while they continued to walk. They had just reached the front doors and headed inside.

Harry nodded and smiled reassuringly up at him. “Yes, I was just thinking about a memory. Nothing to worry about.” He knew that was as reassuring as he hoped to be, but he wasn’t ready to talk about everything.

Tom frowned down at him but nodded, accepting the answer. Harry knew that Tom was curious as to what was bothering him, but he couldn’t speak about his childhood. Not even to Tom yet.

They had just reached the Great Hall where dinner had just started. They all headed over towards their section of the Slytherin table and took a seat. Harry was just glad nothing bad happened when Ron and Tom were talking earlier.

~*~

Tom and Harry had just walked into the Slytherin common room after dinner. Harry was pretty tired but he wasn’t ready to leave Tom just yet. Luckily Tom leads them over towards the best couch that was in front of the fire. 

Tom sat down and pulled Harry to sit next to him. Harry gasped in surprise as Tom pulled Harry to side right against his side. They had never sat like this before, even though Harry admits it is pretty comfortable.

Tom doesn’t say anything and just stares at the fire, keeping his arm around Harry’s waist, keeping him close. Harry sits tensely for a little while, unsure what to do. He takes a deep breath before doing what he wants to do. He snuggles closer to Tom’s side and leans his head down on Tom’s shoulder. 

Tom doesn’t seem to mind, he almost seemed to lose some tenseness as well. 

They sit there in a comfortable silence, both staring into the dancing fire, their thoughts swirling. 

$Harry, tell me about your relativesss$ hisses Tom suddenly. 

Harry sits up and looks at Tom in the eyes, shocked at the new conversation. He didn’t like where it was going.

$I’m unssure if I’m ready to talk about them Tom$ Harry silently hisses back. 

Tom frowns and asks $You would tell me if they hurt you, right?$

Harry nods but looks away. $I will tell you about them, I’m just not ready yet. I-I don’t like to bring it up, but someday I’ll tell you everything$

Tom reaches up and cups Harry’s cheek softly, turning his face back towards his. $I will be here when you are ready. But I don’t like you keeping thingss from me. If you are in any way in danger, I want to know immediately. But I will let you keep your secretsss until you are ready$

Harry smiles softly and nods. $Thank you$

Harry at the moment could swear that Tom’s eyes were red, but it must have been the reflection from the fire. He could see the burning passion and hate in them, suppressed anger yet gentleness Harry only sees when Tom is looking at him. It makes him feel many different things, though he is unsure about most of them. 

Harry softly lays his head back down on Tom’s shoulder and continues to stare in the fire. He is glad he avoided that conversation, but he knows he will have to talk someday. Maybe Tom will understand the loneliness and abandonment he has always felt. He doubts it though. 

They continue to sit in front of the fire, sitting side by side, both the most comfortable they’ve ever been. Though Harry doesn’t realize Tom’s eyes are actually red, his mind plotting revenge for his Harry, his little, dark Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Also, I just wanted to let you guys know I think I'm giving up on some of my other fics. They are all Destiel but I just don't have time. I hate not finishing for the people who love the story though. I was wondering if there was anyone who wanted to continue on with one of my other fics if you liked it and want to finish it. If you are interested, please leave me a comment and I will see if we can get contacted to talk more about it! I would need to look at how you write or level you are too. I would also like credit for the story ideas and chapters I wrote, but the chapters you write would be your credit! If you are interested please let me know in the comments and which story! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! New chapter up! This is Tom's POV and I hope you like it! Sorry for any mistakes or anything. Please let me know if there is anything really bad that needs to be fixed! Thanks, and enjoy!

Tom’s POV

Tom huffed out a frustrated breath through his nose. His followers were currently arguing back and forth. They were trying to come up with an idea about how to get back at Weasley for messing with his Harry. Each of them were trying to come up with the better plan to appease their lord. All it was doing was giving Tom a headache.

“Enough!” says Tom. Everyone in the room immediately stops talking and looks over at their lord. At least they can listen to his commands still.

“None of your plans will work, they will get all of us caught. I thought you were all Slytherins?” questions Tom. 

“I’m sorry my Lord,” says Lestrange. “We just want to get revenge for our Prince for you.” 

Tom had told them to not touch Harry and to make sure he is protected when Tom isn’t around. They know one day that Harry will be their Prince and rule by Tom’s side. The only problem is that his Harry can’t find out yet. At least not about how Tom goes about ruling. He doubts Harry would appreciate knowing Tom uses the unforgivables on his followers and victims. Harry will though, Tom just needs time to bring out the darkness and greatness he knows Harry has in him.

“Then how come none of you can come up with a good plan? Do you have anything Lestrange?” Tom asks, putting him on the spot.

Lestrange flinches, his eyes going wide. “W-we could maybe poison him. Put something in his f-food my Lord,” he stutters. 

Tom can barely contain the groan in anger. How stupid can his followers be? “And what would happen when they look at his food after something happens to him? They will find poison and immediately look to blame the Slytherins. We can’t have my Harry become too suspicious yet.”

Lestrange looks down and stays quiet. Tom looks around at the rest of his followers silently. His glare sending them all to look down at their feet, the red eyes of their Lord too intense. 

Tom sighs and casts a tempus charm. It shows its 2:37 am. They all have to get up in a few hours for breakfast and class. This is why Tom hates having meetings as it is the only time they can really meet to talk about the darker parts of their group. 

“This meeting is over. We will meet tomorrow night same time. Everyone better be actually thinking next time. Dismissed,” says Tom.

Everyone bows to their lord and quickly leaves the chamber. Once everyone leaves through a door that leads them to a portrait that exits by the Slytherin dorms, Tom closes his eyes. He has a headache from the arguing of his followers. All he wishes is that he was curled up by the fire with his Harry in his arms. 

Just earlier that was happening, but Harry was about to fall asleep so he told Tom he needed to go to bed. Tom agreed and escorted him to his room. They had said goodnight to each other, Harry blushing slightly, and that was it. 

Tom knows one day that he will be able to escort Harry up to Tom’s room. Both of them getting ready for bed, laying next to each other and in each other's arms, kissing goodnight. 

Tom will have his dark Prince. Harry is his. His perfect, dark, parselmouth speaking, little Prince. 

Tom knows he should probably get to bed as he has to get up soon to escort Harry to breakfast. He needs to make sure Harry eats properly before Transformation class. He gets up off his throne and walks towards the same door his followers exited from. They have their meetings in the Chamber of Secrets. Although Tom is the only one who can enter it, so he has to lead everyone inside each meeting. They leave on their own which benefits Tom because most nights he likes to stay and think a little more. 

He walks through the door, which leads to a pathway that's about a two-minute walk before you reach a set of stairs. Tom walks up the stairs that lead him to another door. He doesn’t need to cast a disillusionment charm on himself because he is a perfect, so being outside this late could be passed off as just doing rounds. Also if Slughorn were to catch him, the only teacher who would really be around in the dungeons this late, Tom would be able to get himself out of trouble. 

He opens the door and goes into the dark hallway. A few feet down is the secret door to the Slytherin common room and dorms. Tom says the password and walks into the very green and comfortable common room. Walking into the common room still gives him the feeling it gave him all those years ago. A sense of finally having a home. Being at the orphanage by himself was never a home, but Hogwarts is. 

All he wants to do is give his Harry a home to. He can’t believe Harry, just like him, was raised in an orphanage. But one day they will be old enough to live on their own. Tom will supply him with the best house, and he will want for nothing. Harry is his, and he takes care of what is his. 

Tom walks up to his room, and at this moment lying and hiding his true personality was worth it to get a private room. One of the better things about being a perfect. He wishes his Harry was here with him. He will see him in the morning though, Tom thinks as he gets ready for bed. 

~*~  
Tom goes up to Harry’s room and knocks on the door. He knows all of the other boys have already left to go down to breakfast since he saw them leave. A few seconds later, Harry walks out of the room. 

He looks perfect as ever. His soft black hair, pale skin, and bright green eyes. His eyes light up even more when he looks at Tom. It makes Tom feel smug.

“Good morning Harry, did you sleep well?” he asks. 

Harry nods and smiles. “I did, thank you. And you?” 

Tom smiles back. A real smile, one that he never does. One that is only for his Harry. “I slept fine. Ready for breakfast?” Tom asks as he offers his arm to Harry. 

Harry nods and wraps his arm around Tom’s more muscular one. Tom isn’t really muscular, but compared to Harry’s smaller frame, he is. 

They walk down the stairs and go out the common room door. Tom loves walking with Harry like this, but his side. Forever. He likes showing him off and letting everyone know that Harry is his. Not to be messed with. One day he will be able to kiss Harry too, and he can’t wait for that day. Soon, he tells himself. 

Tom looks down at Harry as they walk. Harry has is not wearing his robe and has it hanging off his book bag. He just has on a tight pair of black slacks, a gray sweater vest, and his green tie. It all looks very good on him. Tom can’t wait until he can buy Harry expensive cloaks and robes for him, he would look amazing in them. 

They head into the Great Hall, just like everyone morning, and sit in their regular seats. Harry sitting next to him, their followers surround them in the middle of the Slytherin table. Tom knows it their followers, but Harry doesn’t yet. 

Everyone is quiet as they eat breakfast, which is fine with Tom. Although the Gryffindors a table over are making a lot of racket. It is getting on Tom’s nerves, but he can’t do anything with the teachers here. 

When a loud bang and a roar of laughter from the Gryffindor table makes his Harry jump and almost knock over his pumpkin juice, that’s it for Tom. No one disturbs his Harry. 

Tom looks over towards the head table and notices Dumbledore luckily isn’t here. All the other teachers aren’t paying attention, and it makes him angry that they wouldn’t do anything to quiet down the Gryffindors. 

When nobody is looking, Tom takes out his wand and silently casts a spell that ties the victim's shoelaces together. He knows it’s childish, but unfortunately, it's all he can do at the moment so he or anyone else being blamed won’t get into too much trouble. It’s a too crowded setting to do anything else without anyone being suspicious. Later though, he promises silently, he will get Weasley and punish him.

With the spell cast on Weasley who was being the loudest, he won’t notice anything until he tries to get up. They continue eating up they hear Weasley say he forgot his books in his room and he needed to go get it. They hear a few goodbyes, and then a yelp and a bump. 

Everyone looks towards the Gryffindor table to see Weasley laying on the ground with blood flowing from his head. It turns out tripping over his tied shoes made him hit his head on the side of the table. 

A few people start to laugh and snicker at his predicament, while others, including Granger, are worried about his head. He tries to play it off cool, but Tom can tell he is really embarrassed by the way his face is heating up. 

Weasley’s friends help him stand up, but he can’t walk since his shoelaces are still tied. A teacher comes down and undoes the spell, and then tells them to escort Weasley to the medical wing to get his head checked on.

Once he leaves, Tom turns back towards his plate and continues eating like nothing happened. It did go better than he planned, Weasley hitting his head like that. Tom looks over towards Harry when he hears a small giggle. Tom likes that noise.

“Thank you, Tom,” is all Harry says. Harry squeezes Tom’s hand that was resting on the bench between them but lets go after. Tom wishes he wouldn’t have let go. 

He didn’t think Harry had seen him do that, but he guesses Harry would have seen him get out his wand even if he cast it silently. But hearing Harry giggle at Tom causing someone else pain, even if Harry didn’t see it like that, makes something in Tom flutter. Tom hasn’t felt like this ever, but this is his Harry he is talking about. 

“You’re welcome, my Harry,” says Tom. He doesn’t mean to let out the possessive my, but it’s too late to take back. 

Harry doesn’t comment on it though and just smiles at him. It’s so beautiful. It would look even better when Harry is smiling at him with a crown on his head, commanding the world at Tom’s side. Or possibly is the thrones of passion and release, but that is for another day. 

They continue to eat before heading to their first class. Tom with his Harry by his side, and their followers silently waiting for commands from their Lord and Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you guys liked Tom's POV! It was hard to write but I love making him possessive of his Harry. Hopefully more chapters soon! Stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> The slash pair will come pretty quick as I really want to write possessive Tom, and how murderous he will be over anyone who even looks at Harry lol. Thank you everyone and I hope you stick around for the next chapter!


End file.
